I Always Return
by breelee3032
Summary: This is the Sequal to "An Old Friend." I hope you enjoy. I recommend reading "An Old Friend" first. But knock yourself out! Enjoy Don't own anything but Ray, SHE'S MINE! slightly different than the series. Ignore Chapter 8...it was a mess up
1. The story continues

**The****_ Story Continues..._**

Ray left that day. Only she didn't leave. She left Uncle Iroh's but not the city. She had this feeling that wouldn't leave. Something was drawing her to stay in Ba Sing Se.

That morning she was walking through the city when she saw a spot of blue. She got a little ecxited and hoped it was the boy she met at Iroh's.

With that she ran to where the blue was. It kept moving farther away.

She neared it and saw that the blue had actually been a girl with a group of people. She stopped and hoped no one saw her running towards them.

That was the oppisite. Right as she turned around she heard a voice calling behind her.

"Hey, she was walking to us. See what she wants."

All of a sudden a hand landed on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to see a young boy with the girl dressed in blue behind him.

She turned around to face him fully. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked

The boy remove his hand and put it by hid side. "Oh, well we were just wandering why you ran to us. Then why you suddenly ran away."

"Oh, well... it's just I thought you were someone else." she said pointing to the girl in blue. "All I saw was the blue and ya. Actually, you look a lot like him in a way." Ray said looking a little closer at the girl.

"Really? I might know him. Where is he from?" the girl asked

"I think he said the South Pole, but i'm not really possative."

"Huh, what's his name?" she pried

"I do believe he said Sokka." Ray answered

"That's my brother."

"Really?"

"Ya, if you want you could come with us. We're searching the city and have No idea where we are."

"Ok, but only if it's alright with all of you." she said looking around ata the three.

"Ya, it's fine with me. Aang? Toph?"

"I don't care." said the voice she first heard

"Ya, it'd be fun." the boy said

"I also know the city. Probably better than anyone else here. Oh ya, I'm Ray."

"I'm Katara, that's Aang and Toph." she said pointing the other two out

"Wait, is she blind?"

"Ya, gotta problem with that." Toph snapped

"No, sorry."

With that, Ray lead them back to the upper ring. "What's your address?"

Toph named it and they walked down a long street filled with houses til they could see thier house. "That it?" she asked

"Yep." they chorused

"Well, I guess I should go." Ray sighed. "it was nice meeting you. Have a nice night."

"It was nice meeting you too. Where do you live? Maybe we could hang out later." Katara said

Ray's cheaks tinted a little red. "I kinda don't have a house. I was kicked out b my brother." Ray said

Aang and Katara shared a look. Aang spoke up first. "You could crash with us. We have plenty of space."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really, you mean it." she said disbelieving her ears. The only people that were ever nice to her were her mom, Zuko, and Iroh.

"Yep. come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Katara confirmed

"Thanks so much." she said while walking into the house after Aang and Toph

"My brother should be here soon. He's been going to a resturaunt with some girl eveyday." Katara said

Ray only smiled on the inside. She knew that Sokka had been coming to see her.

"So, ya." Aang said awkwardly. "Just pick a pile of pillows."

She was about to sit down on a pile when toph jumped onto it.

"Ok... i guess i'll sit somewhere else." Ray mumbled

She sat down on a pile by Katara. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Someones mad." Toph remarked

There was a growl at the door.

"Hey, you okay? Do you need anything Sokka." Katara asked her brother

"No." he growled. They couldn't see his face because how the sun hit him

"Your lying." mused Toph. She had a smirk on her face

"Ok, you want to know what my problem is? My problem is that everytime I fall in love with someone, they run off, or die, or have to stay with thier town, or...SOMETHING!" he said exasperated. He turned around after he said that and shut the door. When he turned around, he was suprised to see a new face.

Ray just smiled at him. She thought his little tantrums were cute.

It took Sokka a few minutes to relize who he was looking at.

"Ray?"

"Ya. It's me." she said

Ray stood up and they hugged. "He's drooling." Toph 'whispered'. They heard snickers.

"Don't listen to her." Ray said into his ear

They let go and looked into eachothers eyes.

"So, mind telling us how you two know eachother." Toph pried

"Sokka can tell you if you really want to know." Ray said turning around to face the other three in the room

"How did you find them." Sokka gestured to Aang, Katara, and Toph

"I ran into them earlier today. I saw blue and thinking it was you, I ran to it. It turned out to be your sister." she said

"What happened to you leaving?"

She bit her lip. "I... well... left where I was staying. Something told me to stay in Ba Sing Se though." she said

"So, are you staying with us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you can if you want." Sokka said

"Ok. Well, saying that, I think I'm gonna retire for the night." she said and yawned.

"Ok. Night." Sokka said

"Same here, you can sleep in my room with me." Katara said

"Ok, thanks Katara."

"I'm off to bed." Aang said and disappeared behind a door.

"Night peoples." Toph said and crashed on a pile of pillows

"Night." And with that Sokka was off to his bed

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me like FOREVER to post this. If you didn't read, this is the sequal to "An Old Friend" I highly suggest reading that first. Tell me what needs fixed!**


	2. Party

**Sorry for not upsating in a long time. So, here is an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think!**

Ray woke up fairly early. She walked out into the living room and heard loud snoring. She spotted a black bush of hair as the sorce. Ray surpressed a giggle.

She sat down on a pillow a little ways away from the snoring earthbender. A few minutes passed and a voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"Huh, what did you say? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." she said as a slight blush creeped onto her cheeks and looked up to see Sokka smiling down at her.

"I said she always sounds like that." he pointed at Toph as he sat down

Ray giggled. "I was lost in thought the first time you asked."

"It's alright. Are you okay, with everything that's happened?"

"I guess. My life definatly took a turn for the different." she said with a slight smile

"Ya, I bet."

There was silence for a bit. Ray decided to break the silence with a question that has been on her mind all morning.

"So, uh. Did you tell the others who I _really _am?"

"No, why?"

"I just don't want them to know that part. Your one of the _only _people in the world that knows who I really am." she said truthfully

"I got it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he smiled at her.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. You don't know how good that feels to know I can trust someone."

Aang walked out cheery and bright eyed. Little did they know, he was eavesdropping on their little conversation. He wanted to know who their little guest _really_ was.

"Sokka, your never up this early? What's up?" Aang asked a little confused.

"Just couldn't sleep." he stated.

"Ok then." Aang plopped down on the pillow by Ray. "So, are you from here?"

"Ya, I grew up here. I moved away, though, and recently returned."

"What brought you back here?" he asked

"Friends, I would say family, but I don't have any."

"I got it." Aang said as Katara walked out.

"Morning." she said and yawned afterwards.

"Morning." Aang answered back

"Uhg!" complained the pile of blankets and pillows across the room. A creature with pointy hair sat up and pushed the blankets away. "You guys are LOUD." she complained

Ray had a look of confusion and horror on her face. "Your...your hair." she said shocked

"So what, it's hair."

"Never mind."

Aang, Sokka, and Katara bursted out laughing. Toph had a smirk on her lips.

"So, what are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"Continue with what we started. Joo Dee won't help us so we'll continue ourselves." Aang said

"What are you doing?" Ray asked

"We are searching for our friend. He's a flying bison named Appa." Katara said

"I thought the other night I heard someone scream the name Appa. If you need any assistance, I can help. I know this city better than any of the Di Lee."

"That would be great." Aang said.

"No problem. I mean, you are letting me stay with you. Do you know for sure he's here?"

"No, but we heard he was here by some merchants. That's our best guess." Aang said

Katara walked outside to check the mail. She returned with a piece of paper.

"Guys, I got it." she exclaimed, happy as if she solved a problem. "I know how we're going to see the Earth King."

Ray's stomach started to turn. Toph somehow missed the feeling though and commented. "How are we supposed to do that? 'One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King.'" she mimmicked

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean Platipus Bear?" Aang asked

"No, it just says bear." she said confused

"Certanly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka suggested

"Or his armadillo bear." Toph added

"Or his gopher bear." Aang added

"It just says bear." Katara stated

"Yep, tha's right." Ray said

"This place is weird." Toph said

"The palace will be packed." Katara said moving on. "We can sneek in with the croud."

"Won't work." Ray and Toph said in unison. The gaang looked at the two with weird looks.

"Why not?" Katara asked

"No offence to you simple country folk." Toph continued "But a real sociaty croud would spot you a mile away." she said than ate a bread bite "You've got no manners."

"Excuse me?! I've got no manners? Your not exactly lady fancy fingers." Katara stated offendively

Toph burped. "I learned proper sociaty and behavour and chose to leave it." she said throwing a bread bite. "You never learned anything. And frankly it's a little to late." she said picking her nose and flinging it

"Ha, but you learned it. You can teach us." Sokka said

"Ya i'm mastering the elements. How hard could mastering manners be?" Aang said. He jumped off the railing and grabbed the curtain. He wrapped it around himself like a cape. He spoke like he was a rich city person "Good evening mr. Sokka of the Water Tribe, Ms Katara of the Water Tribe, Lord Momo of the Momoness, the Momoest."

Sokka did the same with the curtain and spoke in a deeper voice. "Avatar Aang, how do you do go on?"

Aang bowed, then Sokka, and they kept going back and forth till they hit heads.

Ray just shuck her head no. "I learned when I was little. There are so many rules and guide lines, it's not funny. It would take you months, maybe even years to teach you. It would take weeks just to teach you the basics."

"Katara might be able to pull it off, but you two would be lucky to pass as bus boys." Toph said standing up.

"Ya." Ray agreed.

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka said with a goofy smile.

"There is another little problem with the whole plan about sneaking in with the croud." Ray said

"What" Katara asked

"They have name lists. If your names not on, you can't get in. Nomatter how high of a rank of general or business you are."

"We'll get in, trust me." Toph said

"Wait, I am not going." Ray said, relizing that they were expecting her to.

"Why not." Katara asked

"I don't do good with the palace."

"Please." Katara begged

"Ya, you know the place better than any of us." Sokka added

She sent him a small glare. "Fine." she spat

"Come on, we need to get ready girls." Toph said

The sun was setting when the girls walked out. They were wearing green kimonos. They had green fans up to cover their face. Their hair was up and wrapped around a hair piece that was also green with strings hanging on either side of their face with beads. There was also a flower in there hair. Toph's was red, Katara's pink, and Ray's pink. The three girls also had make up. Ray's was lighter than the other two. They were also wearing earings.

They all laughed. "Wow, you look beautiful." Aang said. Sokka flicked his face. Katara was about to say something when Toph covered her mouth with her fan.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of sociaty."

"Yep." Ray added in agreement.

"We'll get into the party, then let you in through the side gate." Katara said as the three walked out.

They waited in line to get in. When they did the guy asked for an invitation.

"I think this will do." Toph said holding a passport up with the Beifong's name on it.

"No entry without an invatation. Step out of line please."

"Look, the Peng's and Yumb Shu Pong's are in there waiting for us." Toph said, putting her hands in her sleeves. "I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let us in."

"Step out of line please." he said again

The three did as Ray whispered in their ears. "I told you."

They saw a guy who the gaurds were bowing to and Katara got an idea. Ray quickly recognized the man. "It won't work, Katara." ray said

"Sir, i'm sorry to bother you, but my cousin lost our invitations." Katara said

"She's blind." Ray added

"Do you think you could help us? Our families are in side and i'm sure they're very worried." Katara finished

The guy looked at the three and his eyes stopped on Ray for a split second, holding the sign of relization.

"I am honored." he said. It took Ray all of her muscles to not glare and to keep a smile. "Please come with me."

The three girls followed him up to the guard, who bowed, and they stuck their tungs out at him.

They were in the party and Toph could feel the uneasy feeling Ray had.

"It's beautiful, isn't it. By the way, i'm Long Feng, the cultral minister to the king."

"I'm Qua Mai, and this is La Ray my sister." Ray bowed. "And Dung, my cousin." Toph reached up and pulled Katara's string after she told him their fake names.

"Now where is your family, i'd love to meet them." Long Feng said

"Uh, I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon. Bye. Thanks for all your help." Katara said with a slight wave.

They started to walk away but ended up face to face with him.

"Don't worry. As your escort it would be dishonorable to leave you ladies without finding your families first. We'll keep looking." he said turning around to walk them through the building

"Told you." Ray mused in the other two's ears, again

Toph led them to two server boys. Ray and Katara imediatly recognized the boys as servers.

"Another crab puff please." Toph asked

"You found us." Aang said

"I'd know your footsteps anywhere twinkle toes." Ray surpressed a giggle as her and Katara walked up

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka said sarcasticly

"Sorry, but the guy that escorted us in won't let us out of his sight." katara explained

"Ya, he has been following us everywhere." Ray added

"What guy?" Sokka asked looking around. The girls looked too.

Suddenly Joo Dee walked up. "What are you doing here. You have to leave imediatly or we're all in terrible trouble."

"Not until we see the king." Sokka said as he blocked her from pushing him.

"You don't understand. You must go." she said still pushing him. He hit Aang who dumped his water on a lady near by.

She had the look of horror on her face as she was drenched and her make up was smeered. She screeched

"Sorry, no don't shout." Aang said as he airbended at her to dry her. The ladies hair and dress froze in a weird position

"The Avatar, oh I didn't know the avatar would be here." she said. People looked at him from around the room.

Joe Dee's smile turned into a frown. A circle of people surounded him. He put on a smile and waved as Sokka whispered into his ear. "You keep their attention while I look for the king."

"Watch this everybody." Aang said as he jumped out of serving clothes and into the air. He landed on the table as Sokka went to looking. Aang waterbent the colored water into a sphere as the croud ood and ahd.

There was a grand entrance for the Earth King, who was on a gondala. Aang was playing with water bubble with the bear. He heard Sokka whisper to him and looked.

Aang jumped on an air scooter and rode down the table. "Greeting your majesty."

Sokka ran towards him, but was stopped by two Di Lee. Three Di Lee shot gloves at the girls' hands and mouth.

"Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you." Long Feng greeted at the end of the table where Aang had just jumped off his air scooter. "I'm Long Feng, grand secatariate of Ba Sing Se and head of the Di Lee. I'd like to talk to you. Your friends with be waiting for us in the library." he said and walked away. Aang followed

Once the door was shut, Sokka yelled at Long Feng. "Why won't you let us talk to the king? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation."

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political swabbles in the day today of military activities." Long Feng said

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang said

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaning the cultral inharetage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to dicrease in which matters it is my job to over see the use of the cities resources including the military." he said with a smirk

"So the King is just a figure head." Katara said

"He's your puppet." Toph yelled angerly

"Oh, no no. His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipce that will leave the Fire Nation difenceless." Sokka tried to persuade. "You could lead an invasion.."

He was cut off by long Feng. "Enough." Ray was starting to worry. "I don't want to hear your rediculous plan. It is the strict polacy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned inside the walls." Ray started to get a head ache. "Constant news about a raging war would throw the citisens into a state of panic." her hands got clamy "Our economy would be ruined." her whole body started to shake. "The peaceful life would disapear." she closed her eyes "In silence of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful order of utopia."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know." Katara said. Ray took a few steps back and started to shake her head.

"I'll tell them." Aang said stepping forward. "I'll make sure everyone knows." he said

Toph noticed Ray's actions and knew some thing was wrong

"Until now, you have been treated as our honored guest. But for now on you will be watched all the time by the Di Lee agents." Ray sat down as Long Feng said this, her body still shaking along with her head. "If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand that you have been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest. And I know that you don't want your brother to know your in town. Otherwise the punishment will be much more severe. You are the only person the king really hates."

Everyones head turned back to look at the shaking body on the ground. Everyone was shocked except for Sokka. Ray's body was wracked with silent tears as her head was tucked into her lap.

"Now Joe Dee will escort you home." Everyone except for Ray looked towards the door.

"Come with me please."

"What happened to Joe Dee?" Katara asked

"I'm Joo Dee. I will be your host as long as your in our wonderful city."

Horror was on their faces. Aang, Toph and Katara started out of the room after 'Joo Dee' while Sokka stayed behind to help Ray.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Sokka, still crying. "I can't wait to see you again, Princess Rayan." Long Feng said

Her tears grew as she hugged Sokka tighter, wishing Zuko was there to comfort her instead. The whole carriage ride home, she clung to Sokka, shaking violently with silent sobs.

Ray was fast asleep when they returned home. Sokka carried her inside and laid her down on a pile of pillows. He then walked outside and sat down on the porch.


	3. Half of the Confession

**Hey peeps, I know, it's been like FOREVER since i've posted a new chapie. Well, let's just say my internet is retarded! I found out what my story is going to be. I still appreciate some pointers though. I have a lot of the chapters done, and please, don't judge me for mis spellings, stupid auto correct. I'll post a few chapies today then. ENJOY!**

Ray woke up to eight eyes staring at her. She sat with her head in her lap, knowing that questions were going to be asked. Her lip began to quiver.

"Ok little mis, who are you?" Toph asked

"Ya, who are you really." Aang asked

"Princess Rayan." she whispered, so quietly that almost Toph didn't hear.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were, or who your related to?" Katara asked

"I was scared." there was a pause. "I didn't know how you'd react. Only a number of people know, Sokka being one of them." she said a bit louder.

Everyones eyes averted from Ray to Sokka.

"How did Snoozes find out?" Toph asked, disbelief in her voice

"You know those 2/3 days i've went out, it was to see Ray. She told me who she really was and I promised not to tell. She told me it was going to be her last day. Then you ran into her the day after and she stayed." Sokka explained

"Huh, that makes more sence." Toph said

"My brother doesn't think i'm worth his time. He doesn't consider me as family. I'm only his _adopted_ sister." she sneered the last part .

There was silence.

Aang finally talked. "So why aren't you living with him. What happened to your parents?"

He knew that he had crossed the line when Katara gave him a small glare.

"He threw me out, so his bear could have more room. He thought I was garbage, useless and I don't feel conferable talking about my mom and dad."

"So what happened to you?" Katara asked

"I was banished. Thrown out of my own home to fend for myself. I was only 10 when I was thrown into the world for myself. I decided to take lessons with the twin swords. Girls aren't aloud to train though, so it was hard finding a teacher. I found one in the fire nation named Piando. He taught me for three years, I had stayed with him. Then I ran. Ran from everything. I then figured who I really was. Someone that only my mom really knows."

"So why did you return?" Aang asked

"I was traveling with a friend that I ran into in the forest. He was on the run so I decided to go with him. That's when Ba Sing Se was the only safe place for him. I followed. I left him previously because old memories where haunting me."

There was another long piece of silence. Katara spoke up and said, "Sorry for asking. We probably shouldn't of. It was rude."

"It's fine. I just don't want to tell you the little thing of information I found out."

"That's fine." Katara said with a smile.

"So, to get this day started, let's have a fun day to relax." said Sokka. I mean we all deserve it." he added

Everyone agreed and headed their separated ways. Aang and Momo went to search for Appa, Sokka went to explore the city, Katara and Toph went to the spa, and Ray decided to pop in on Iroh and Zuko.

As Ray was walking up the stairs, she saw a little commotion inside. There was a girl flirting with Zuko. Something inside of her bursted. She was so mad. 'Wait, am I jealous?' She asked herself. The girl started to walk out of the door and Ray's mind was racing. ' What should I do? Uh...' she looked around franticly. She raced to the ally way right before the girl saw her.

Ray walked to a nearby window and listened to the conversation going on. She could hear Iroh's voice booming through the window and Zuko's annoyed one.

"Uncle, you should have let me decide." Zuko said with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Yes, but then you would have refused her."

Ray couldn't hear much after that. She did decide to follow her friend around though. Just to see what he would do.

Ray had followed him everywhere they went, though was sure to keep her distance. By the end of the night she was heartbroken. She was devastated when they kissed. Ray thought that Zuko had feelings for her, but obviously not. She quit following them after the kiss. She didn't care anymore. Zuko may have been the first one she liked, but wasn't the first one to hurt her heart. She slowly trudged back to the house where everyone would ask her about her day. Ray would say she didn't want to talk about it, but on the inside, she was dying for someone to know what she felt.

Once in the quiet home, Ray took a deep breath and headed to her room, hoping not to be stopped by anyone. She was successful. She fell into a fitful sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her emotions had been played with.

Once again, she and Sokka were the first ones awake. They sat on the porch silently. Ray was trying to find words to tell Sokka how she was feeling, they just wouldn't form.

Finally Sokka spoke first. A hint of a blush was on his face. "So...I was wondering, well, I, um of...you know, grown to uh like you." he stuttered

"Go on." Ray said smiling. He moved his eyes down and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you want to go out and get like breakfast or lunch or something sometime?" His cheeks were stained red.

"Like a date?" she pushed, a smile covering her lips.

"Yeah."

A small chuckled left her lips. "I'd love to." and with that, she kissed his cheek and walked inside.

A big grin was on his face as he let a sigh of relief out.

Ray, Aang, and Katara headed out in the morning to look for Appa. Sokka stayed home to paint missing photos of Appa. Toph stayed to 'keep Sokka company.'

"We found a printer to make our posters." Katara explained joyfully as the three returned.

"Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa posters was my job. I've been working all day on my Appa." he said as he held his picture up.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang said as Katara tried not laughing. Ray watched against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"This is his head." Sokka said, turning the page.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked

"Those are his horns." He slumped. "I haven't seen him in a while, ok."

"It looks just like him to me." Toph said sarcastically

"Thank you. I worked really hard, why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka asked

Ray snickered

"Let's just stick with the professional version." Katara said

Sokka took it by ripping his poster into shreds. Ray laughed some more.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang said excitedly, while handing out posters to the others. They split up to cover more ground in hanging up the posters.

Aang came rushing in. "I just finished dropping all of the flyers. Has anyone come in with news yet?" he asked anxiously

Ray tuned him out and watched as Toph was laying down and throwing a ball against the wall and catching it again. She watched intently as the others conversed. She was sitting against the wall and decided to close her eyes. She ended up falling asleep.

She awoke at the words of 'Lake Lougi.' Her eyes shot open. She saw the others crowded at the door and a women standing there.

They were having a conversation when she heard Katara mention the name Joo Dee. She stood up and walked up to the others.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters are not permitted..." Ray tuned them out again. She couldn't think straight. 'Why didn't I think about it! Lake Lougi is the only prison hold that is big enough for Appa. And it's run by Long Feng.'

She was brought out of her trance by Joo Dee. "Ya, lets break some rules!" she yelled and bust the side of the house. Ray just shook her head.

They headed out to put up posters, even after the warning from Joe Dee. Toph had thrown a fit that she couldn't go by herself.

"Why! because you don't think I can put posters up myself?" She put the poster on backwards.

She ended up just going with Sokka. Aang went on his own while Katara and Ray went together.

The day went on as the two girls went around town placing up posters. Their feet started to hurt.

A voice startled them both. "Katara."

They both turned around and Katara gasped.

"I think I can help you." Jet said with a sly smile.

Katara bent the water from the fountains towards him. "Katara I've changed." he yelled before water attacked him. He was pushed to the wall in the ally nearby.

"Tell it to some other girl Jet." Katara said as she threw ice picks at him

"I don't want to fight you, I'm here to help." he dodged and blocked with his hooks. He crossed them and threw them on the ground.

The two girls closed in on him. He reached behind him to pull something out as Katara froze his shirt and pants to the wall.

"Katara, what is it?" Sokka asked as he, Aang, and Toph ran up

"Jets back." she said

Ray was so confused. She took a few steps back to talk to Toph. "What did he do?" Toph shrugged

"We can't trust anything Jet says."

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka defended

"I don't care why he's here." she yelled. Sokka jumped a little. "Whatever the reason can't be good."

"I'm here to help you find Appa." he proclaimed as a message unrolled from his hand. It was a missing Appa poster.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Toph said. Katara crossed her arms and Ray looked confused.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang anymore. I've put that all behind me." he protested

Ray tuned them out as she became bored. She sat against the wall with a sigh. They finished the little interrogation and She stood up. "Finally." she explained

They walked to a barn with a lying old man that was sweeping fur. Ray picked up a clump.

Jet tagged along.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked. Ray bursted into laughter as Katara tried to deny it.

"What. No!"

"I can tell your lying." Toph mused as Katara raced out

"Nice." RAy said

They walked for a while and were trying to figure out a plan to Whale Tale Island. Jet and Ray were catching up.

"Do you know him?" Sokka asked

"Ya, we met on the boat ride into the city." Ray said

"Jet!" yelled a voice. Ray looked back and saw Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I though you said you didn't have your gang anymore." Katara boiled with anger

"I don't." He said as Smellerbee ran and hugged him.

"We were so worried about you." she said "How did you escape the Di Lee?" Ray and Katara's face flushed as smellerbee said this.

"The Di Lee?" Katara shouted

"I don't know what she is talking about."

"He got arrested by the Di Lee a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away." Smellerbee protested.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city."

"This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth." Toph said

Ray wanted to tell them about Lake Laougi, but was scared that her brother would find out.

"That's impossible." Katara said.

"No it's not. Toph can't tell who is telling the truth because..."

"Jet's been brian washed." Ray said stepping to the front of the group.

"That's crazy, it can't be." Jet said. "Stay away from me."

Every one stepped closer, circling him.

They took him to their house to recover his memory. Everyone except for Ray and Longshot were asking him where he was taken to.

"I have something to say." Ray admitted

"What?" Aang asked, turning to the doorway where she was standing.

"I think I know where he and Appa were taken to. Lake Laougi."

They all tried to jog his memory. Then Katara did when she used her healing on his head.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake."

"It's the place." Ray said

"Wait, remember what Joo Dee said. She said she went on a vacation to Lake Laougi."

"I just said that the place we are looking for is Lake Lougi." Ray said

"That's it." Jet said standing up. "Lake Lougi."

"Am I invisible or something. Or do my words reach deft ears?" Ray said.


	4. Lake Lougi

**Yep, chapter four. Two chapies in one day! It's a miracle! I might even post one or two more. ;-) Here ya go!**

Ray showed them where it was. She started to shake really bad and her hands grew clammy.

"So where's this secret headquarters." Sokka asked

"Under the water I think." Answered Jet

"There's a tunnel over there by the shore." Toph said and started to it.

"Yep. The beginning to the labyrinth of creepiness." Said Ray.

They headed down the staircase. The group had to wait at the end because of the Di Lee who were walking through the path ways.

"Follow me, the biggest cells are this way." Ray said

"It's all starting to come back to me." Jet said

They walked past a room with a ton of women who were saying their names were all Joe Dee.

They found the first biggest cell. "I think it's through here." said Jet.

"Me two, I agree." Ray added

When the door opened, it was empty.

"I have an idea. We split up. Toph should be able to lead you with her earth bending." Ray said.

They did and Ray ran down the hall on silent feet. She saw a door close, the one she was looking for. She put her ear against is and heard two men and a giant furry beast.

"So, the blue spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask." Iroh said

She heard a sigh. "What are you doing here." Zuko asked. Her blood boiled at his voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Iroh, his voice rising with each word. "What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment. Should I go and put on a pot of tea for him?" RAy could tell he was mad.

"First I have to get it out of here."

"And Then what?" she heard Iroh yell. "You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar back at the North Pole. You had him, and you let him go."

'Wait, what? Zuko didn't.' she tried to tell herself. She just couldn't.

"I would have figured something out."

"No, If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death."

"I know my own destiny uncle."

"Is it your own destiny, or is it the destiny someone else played on you?"

"Stop it uncle, I have to do this."

"I am begging you Prince Zuko. You have to look inward and begin asking yourself the big question, who are you, and what do you want?"

Ray heard Zuko yell and something cling. It scared her and she bolted down the hall. She went down many twists and turns until she finally made it back to the tunnel.

When she reached the top, Ray saw people being shot out of the ground. She noticed that it was Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"Guys, wait up, i'm coming." They stopped and looked back at her. She caught up quickly and the group kept going.

Di Lee agents shot out of the tunnel after them.

"You think we can out run them?" Sokka asked

"No way." Ray said

"I don't think it's going to matter." stated Toph as Agents were standing ahead of them along with Long Toph. There were Agents on the cliff too.

They made a wall that trapped the gang in between rock and water.

"What is it Toph?" Toph asked as his lemur started chattering.

It flew into the sunlight. Suddenly Appa flew out of the light. Everyone in the group had smiles on their faces. He broke the walls that trapped them. All of the agents on it fell to the ground. Aang and Aang broke the ground around the remaining agents and they flew into the ocean. Appa turned back around.

"Wait, what's he doing." Ray asked as Appa landed again.

"I can handle you myself." Long Feng said as he kicked towards Appa's mouth. He bit his leg and tossed him into the ocean.

Everyone climbed onto Appa and hugged him except for Ray. She felt awkward. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Aang said as he wiped a tear away and walked over to her. "Or at least not someone who's nice like you." Aang grabbed her hand and led her to Appa. He groaned as she placed her hand on his nose and rubbed it. He growled at first. "Don't worry, she is one of us." All of a sudden she was covered in a giant lick. Everyone laughed and started to climb on him.

Ray almost screamed during the take off "This is scary." she rather loudly as her heart sped up.

"First time flying, I agree. Same without a saddle." Toph said.

They landed a distance away. Toph was playing with Appa, the siblings were bickering, and Toph and Ray were just sitting around.

"Look, we escaped from the Di Lee, we got Appa back, I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King and tell him about our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka said

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't really a roll." katara pointed out

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth Kings support."

"What makes you think we'll get it. I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang." Toph said. RAy started to get a really bad feeling

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this." He said. "This time will be different."

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy will overthrow our power. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." Katara said. She took the Words right out of RAy's mouth

"I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see!" Toph added

"And you haven't even seen half of it." Ray said

"But now that we have Appa back nothings stopping us from telling him about the conspiracy and the war." Aang pipped in.

"See, Aang's with me." Sokka said giving a cheesy smile. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place, we have to try."

"Well, if the Earth King knew the truth it wouldn't hurt. We could try." Katara said giving everything her brother said a thought.

"It might work, but I doubt it. And that has nothing to do with the fact that if my brother finds out I returned, you all could be in trouble." Ray said

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka," Toph said standing up. "Long Feng brainwashed you didn't he." she accused

They saw boats in the distance. "That's probably the Di Lee searching for us, so?" Sokka asked

"Let's fly." Katara answered.

"But my brother, he...he...he..." Ray started to shake uncontrollably.

"Nothing will happen while your with the avatar." Sokka said

"Ya." Toph replied as everyone climbed on.

"I agree with you, Toph." Ray whispered. "Sokka's brain washed." The two girls laughed


	5. Return of the Princess

"Can we please buy a new Aang, riding bare back is scary." Toph said as they neared the palace.

"There it is. That whole thing is the palace. The Earth Kings chambers should be in the middle." Sokka said

"We have to be careful. Long Feng has probably warned the king that we're coming." Katara warned

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me I think that we are just going to sail right on through Aah!" he screamed as a boulder flew past them.

"What was that?"Toph asked terrified

"A flying rock. And more are coming." Sokka yelled

They dodged through many things. They landed and started to make their way to the entrance. Agents attacked, so they attacked back. Katara apologized every time she hit one of them.

Ray was the only one who wasn't fighting. She started to panic. Joo could feel her panicking.

"Ray, come here." Joo yelled. Once she was there she continued. "Do you bend?"

"Ya." she sounded ashamed

"Then why don't you help out?" Joo asked

"Because no one is supposed to know what element I bend." RAy said.

"Well if you don't help, we're screwed. There is like a total of 2,00 pro benders against us. We could use your help."

"But, everyone will hate me." Ray proclaimed

"I won't. So just help already." Joo said through gritted teeth

They were at the bottom of the stairs. Ray went to the back of the group. She took a deep breath and where they were standing was turned into a platform that moved up all of the steps while the Earth Bender, Toph, and Toph moved in since. No one saw what she bent, except the vibrations Aang felt. She was so surprised.

They made it into the Palace, where more guards stood. When they made it past them and into the throne room, Ray stuck back behind everyone else with Appa.

She could hear commotion in the throne room. She heard muffled voices, one she thought as her brother and the other Aang or Sokka. Ray made herself conferrable while waiting. She was anxious. She had thought that her name was said, or that is what it sounded like.

She jumped when the door opened suddenly. "Holy crap, I wasn't expecting you to be done so fast." She said standing up

"We aren't exactly done, we need Appa...and you." he mumbled the last part

Her face lost it's color in a blink of an eye. "What?" she croaked

Aang knew she had heard

"Why do you need me?"

He sighed looking away. "Long Feng said you returned. He knows that we had brought you along. So to prove it, you have to go in and show yourself. I'll do everything I can to change his mind about enslaving you." Toph said looking into her eyes.

"I guess I have no choice than. As long as you put an end to this world, I'll be fine, knowing I got to meet you." she whispered, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes meeting his.

They slowly walked in, Appa trailing behind them.s

"Ah, so this young lady is who you think is my..._Sister_?"The Earth king sneered the last part.

"Indeed." Long Feng answered.

"And you say that your bison bit Long Feng?"

"Yes, Earth King." Aang answered. Appa opened his mouth and Aang showed the difference between the two. The exact same.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it." The Earth king said

"But it doesn't prove this secret conspiracy war." he continued

"We'll show you." Aang answered

"First, though, come here young lady." He said.

Ray took a deep breath and walked to the beginning of the stares. Her head down and arms behind her back.

"Your name?"

'Think! A name...fake name... uh' "Alex." she said quickly, but not to quick.

"Look me in the eye." the king ordered. She rose her head slowly

His eyes searched hers. A small glare held his gaze. "Come closer." he barked

Slowly, step by step, she rose the steps with her head down again. Dread filled her.

"Stop in front of my throne." he commanded. She did.

"Raise your head." he said as he stood.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so that he could get a better view.

"Your going to have to do more than change your name for me to not recognize you." he whispered. Her body shook with fear. He knew.

He threw her down the steps with a flick of the wrist. She landed on the ground, yet no tears fell. Sokka rushed over to her and helped her up.

Everyone gasped as their eyes grew big.

"Are you ok?" He murmured

"I guess." She didn't look him in the eyes, but on the ground. "He knows." she whispered. Sokka's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

They walked over to the rest of the group. Sokka had his arm around her protectively. Ray laid her head on his chest. He could feel her body shaking. She was scared.

Toph could feel her shake too. There was a pain in her heart. Toph knew that this day would end badly for the princess. She had grown quite fond of her, and didn't wish any harm would happen. But Aang knew better.

Ray closed her eyes, trying so hard not to let the tears spill. 'This is it. The end of the road for me. He won't show mercy, I know that. At least you helped the Avatar in some way. If only I could live to see the end of this war.' she thought.

"Di Lee, take my sister and make sure she doesn't escape while I'm gone." Her brother commanded. "I'll deal with her when I get back." He said as two guards ripped her away from Sokka's grasp. He glared at them and then softened it when he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."He whispered as the rest of the gang turned to walk away, all looking back at her.

"Don't be. I chose this." she said, and they were all gone. She was lead to a cellar below the palace for now. Once her brother returned, she would be brought right back up.

She was instructed to put on a white dress. The sleeves hugged her arms until her elbows, which is where they spread out until they ended after the tips of her fingers about two inches. Her dress hugged her body up until after her belly, which is where it gradually flowed, but not a lot. She had a belt wrapped around her belly. Her dress hung loosely on her shoulders.


	6. Run

**This is like the fourth one i've updated today, YAY!**

Everyone returned later that night, All except Long Feng. Ray was held by two guards on the left side of the throne facing her friends. Aang looked to where Ray was standing and gave her a slight smile. She returned it.

"I thank you young heros for opening up my eyes. All this time what I thought was a city of metropolis was really a city of fools. And that makes me, the King fool. We're at war, with the Fire Nation."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se your highness. Because we think you can help us end the war." Sokka said stepping away from the rest of the group.

"We don't have much time." Aang said. "There's a comet coming this summer. It's energy gives fire benders unbelievable strength. They will be unstoppable."

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, there is a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon and the fire benders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting Sokka?" The earth king asked

"That's the day we need to envayed the Fire Nation." Sokka said

"The day of black sun." he and Ray said in unison. Only ray whispered

"I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We would be completely vulnerable." The earth king said

"You already are vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. So you can either sit back and while it happens, or you take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance." Sokka said. Aang, Katara, and Toph looked so hopeful

"Very well, you have my support." The Earth king replied. They all cheered

"Your majesty, I apologize for the interruption." said a guy walking in and bowing

"This is General Howe." The Earth King said. He's the leader of the council of 5, the highest ranking of generals I have."

"We searched Long Toph office. I think we found something that will interest everybody." Howe said.

Ray watched as everyone was lead to a different room. 'I have to escape, and soon.' she thought.

The guards started to lead her away from the throne room with her on a chain on either arm, one guard holding one. She took a deep breath as they walked past the doors.

Once outside of it, she sprang backwards, doing a flip so that the guards were now in front of her looking confused. She kicked her leg out and underneath the guard that was on her left side. He fell to the ground unconscious. The other Di Lee recovered and was about to shoot his hands at her when she did a round kick to the side of his face, her foot moving his face to the ground.

Ray found the hey and unlocked her hands. "Foolish." she thought and ran down the halls. She managed to get out without getting caught. She noticed that the stares were fixed. She looked to the sides where it was slanted. Ray jumped on it and slid down to the base of the staircase, where she hightailed it out of there.

Unknown to her, a guard rushed in and told her brother and friends that she escaped the palace.

She ran, for a long time. To the point where she was breathing heavily and every muscle ached. Finally she stopped. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

Ray looked around and noticed that she ran through both Middle and Lower rings. She noticed that the path she was on was the one that lead her to the Tea House she worked at with Zuko.

Slowly, she rose and started to walk.

Once at the Tea Shop that was still open, but that's when she noticed that Zuko and Iroh weren't there.

She walked in and found the server.

"Feng, do you know what happened to the other servers?" she asked

"Ah yes, they got their own tea shop and left me." he sneered.

"Ok, thank you. Where is there new Tea shop?"

He was mumbling things as he grabbed a piece of paper and hastily wrote down his address.

"Thank you so much!" Ray said as she gave him a few coins and raced away.

"The middle ring huh?" She thought.

She found their new address. It was closed for the night.

She peeked through the windows and saw the lights off. She looked up and saw that there were lights on upstairs. She looked around for anyway to get up. Finally, she found a pole on the side of the house. "Ok, this should work. Thank god for all of the time I spent climbing."

Ray grabbed a hold and slowly pulled herself off of the ground. She then started to climb at a rapid speed. She finally got to a window on the second floor and grabbed the sill.

Looking through it, she saw that Zuko was in a terrible state and Iroh was trying to heal him. He had put a wet rag on Zuko's forehead. When he agave Zuko the ladle to drink, he grabbed the whole bucket. When the bucket was empty, Zuko threw it at the window Ray was peaking in.

She quickly ducked and then grabbed the pole again. Ray slid down it just as easily as she climbed it.

"Well, there is no where to go, so I guess i'll just stay here. In the ally, for the night. What could go wrong." she said the last part sarcastically.

She sat against the wall of her friends new tea shop and slowly fell asleep. She woke up to the rising of the sun.

Ray stood up and stretched. She than looked through the window and saw Iroh looking her way. She started to panic. Without thinking, she raced away.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be afraid. Maybe it's just the whole half brother thing and me running away. I shouldn't be afraid of Iroh, or Zuko. Gosh, your such and idiot!" she was talking to herself now, to afraid to tell someone.

She stopped running about a block later. Ray was taking big breaths to calm her nerves. She was walking when a carriage drove past her. The men inside looked familiar. That's when Ray heard banging in the metal box that was being carried. "That voice, it's ...it's, It's Toph!" She started to run to the carriage, which was now parked

"Toph! Toph can you here me? What's going on, why are you in there?"

"Ray, is that you?"

"Ya, what are they doing to you?"

"Bringing me home, I ran away." she said as dread filled her voice. "But I won't let that happen." and as she said that, the carriage pulled forward.

Ray ran after her. "I'm sorry, Toph. I had to leave. My brother isn't the nice person that he seems to be. Trust me when I say that."

"I do. I'll get out of here and I will find you. Stay safe." Toph said as Ray couldn't keep up anymore.

"I will." she said before she stopped running. Toph could hear her stop.

**Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! How is it so far? Tell me!**


	7. So The Chase Starts

**Yay! Another Chappie! Well, this one is shorter than the others.**

Ray had no where to go, so she decided to go back to the Jasmine Dragon. She saw Katara run away in a worried manner. "Oh no, that can't be good."

The sun had started to go down and the tea shop was closing. She walked back to the ally. Iroh's employee left when everything was clean. He first handed Iroh a message and then left.

"Zuko go upstairs, I will finish down here." She heard Iroh say. Ray then heard the stairs creek.

Iroh walked to the window Ray was at and opened it. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did leave...you guys. I was going to leave but something kept me here. I've been staying with my new friends. Yesterday, he went to my half brother and ended up getting me caught. Last night I wound up here and fell asleep in the ally. I was scared that something was going to happen, so I ran. I panicked." Ray spilled

Iroh gave her a smile. "Your always welcome here, Little fish."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay out here. It's nice out."

"Oh, I got invited to serve tea at the palace tomorrow." Iroh chirped

"I don't think that that's a good idea. My brother isn't what he seems." she said looking down.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll keep my eyes open."

"Ok. Just wanted to warn you." and with that she waved and started backing up. "Bye Iroh."

"By duckling."

She smiled at the nick name.

After walking for some time, Ray decided to look up at the clouds. She found a nice field to lay down on. It had a single tree and what looked to be a monument. She laid on the other side of the tree. She saw a white thing fly by and her eyes grew big. "Appa!" she yelled

"Was that Ray?" Toph asked

"I didn't hear anything." Aang said

"Ya, same here." Sokka said

Toph rolled her eyes.

Ray bolted after them. 'Where could they be going? I though they left the city.' she thought.

'The palace! That's where they are headed. Iroh and Zuko are there too.' She thought. Ray knew a shortcut to the palace and quickly turned her direction to the left. She found a secret path when she was younger and found it again.

She made it there in no time. At the palace she crept around. Ray watched iroh run away from a hole that was in the wall while shaking his head no. 'I wonder what that's all about?' she thought.

Ray found a ton of Di Lee carrying someone. She followed them for a while uni l she relised that it was Zuko. "What did you do now, Zuko?" she whispered to herself

Ray followed them until she relised that the only place he couldn't free hiself from was the crystal catacombs.

"Your screwed." She said as a hole was created.

"You've got company." She heard an agent say. He then threw him in the hole that they quickly sealed up.

The agents quickly left and Ray stood there. She started pacing where Zuko was tossed in. "Okay, I won't be able to get in there. How am I supposed to save him and his 'company?'"

Ray had been pacing for some time when she heard a big bang underground. It made her jump. When she landed, Ray heard footsteps. She quickly ran and hid behind a boulder and watched as the one and only Fire Nation Princess walked up with two agents.

She heard a crash after they entered the whole. Before they had time to close the whole, Ray crept in. The tunnel was sealed after her.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko. You are a lot of things, but your not a traitor, are you?" Azula spoke.

"Release him immediately." Zuko said

"It's not to late for you Zuko. You can still redeem your self."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh spoke up

"Why don't you let him decide uncle. I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, of this glorious day in Fire Nation History. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back, father's love. You will have everything you want."

'No, Zuko. Don't do this. I know you can stand her, don't listen.' Ray thought, but deep down she knew he was going to go with her, even though she truly didn't want to.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart for what you truly want." Iroh begged

"You are free to choose." Azula said and raised her hand. All of a sudden, the two agents were going up where she was. She started to panic. Since they were going up on the sides, Ray dropped flat on her stomach in the middle. They passed her without even seeing.

**This was a more moving along chapter than anything. So yeah, I'll see if I can update again today.**


	8. MESS UP IGNORE

**Sorry is took me god knows how long to update. But, i will update a few chapies 'cause of that!**

**^o^**

Ray had no where to go, so she decided to go back to the Jasmine Dragon. She saw Katara run away in a worried manner. "Oh no, that can't be good."

The sun had started to go down and the tea shop was closing. She walked back to the ally. Iroh's employee left when everything was clean. He first handed Iroh a message and then left.

"Zuko go upstairs, I will finish down here." She heard Iroh say. Ray then heard the stairs creek.

Iroh walked to the window Ray was at and opened it. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did leave...you guys." she said shamefully. "I was going to leave but something kept me here. I've been staying with my new friends. Yesterday, he went to my half brother and ended up getting me caught. Last night I wound up here and fell asleep in the ally. I was scared that something was going to happen, so I ran. I panicked." Ray spilled

Iroh gave her a smile. "Your always welcome here, Little fish."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay out here. It's nice out."

"Oh, I got invited to serve tea at the palace tomorrow." Iroh chirped

"I don't think that that's a good idea. My brother isn't what he seems." she said looking down.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll keep my eyes open."

"Ok. Just wanted to warn you." and with that she waved and started backing up. "Bye Iroh."

"Bye duckling."

She smiled at the nick name.

After walking for some time, Ray decided to look up at the clouds. She found a nice field to lay down on. It had a single tree and what looked to be a monument. She laid on the other side of the tree. She saw a white thing fly by and her eyes grew big. "Appa!" she yelled

"Was that Ray?" Toph asked

"I didn't hear anything." Aang said

"Ya, same here." Sokka said

Toph rolled her eyes.

Ray bolted after them. 'Where could they be going? I though they left the city.' she thought.

'The palace! That's where they are headed. Iroh and Zuko are there too.' She thought. Ray knew a shortcut to the palace and quickly turned her direction to the left. She found a secret path when she was younger and found it again.

She made it there in no time. At the palace she crept around. Ray watched iroh run away from a hole that was in the wall while shaking his head no. 'I wonder what that's all about?' she thought.

Ray found a ton of Di Lee carrying someone. She followed them for a while unil she saw that it was Zuko. "What did you do now, Zuko?" she whispered to herself

Ray followed them until she relised that the only place he couldn't free himself from was the crystal catacombs.

"Your screwed." She said as a hole was created.

"You've got company." She heard an agent say. He then threw him in the hole that they quickly sealed up.

The agents quickly left and Ray stood there. She started pacing where Zuko was tossed in. "Okay, I won't be able to get in there. How am I supposed to save him and his 'company?'"

Ray had been pacing for some time when she heard a big bang underground. It made her jump. When she landed, Ray heard footsteps. She quickly ran and hid behind a boulder and watched as the one and only Fire Nation Princess walked up with two agents.

**Hope you enjoyed...please comment.**


	9. The feeling of Betrayal

**AN: So...heres the next Chapie! Hope you'all enjoy!**

She heard a crash after they entered the hole. Before they had time to close the it, Ray crept in. The tunnel was sealed after her.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko. You are a lot of things, but your not a traitor, are you?" Azula spoke.

"Release him immediately." Zuko said

"It's not to late for you Zuko. You can still redeem your self."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh spoke up

"Why don't you let him decide uncle. I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, of this glorious day in Fire Nation History. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back, father's love. You will have everything you want."

'No, Zuko. Don't do this. I know you can stand her, don't listen.' Ray thought, but deep down she knew he was going to go with her, even though she truly didn't want to.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart for what you truly want." Iroh begged

"You are free to choose." Azula said and raised her hand. All of a sudden, the two agents were going up where she was. She started to panic. Since they were going up on the sides, Ray dropped flat on her stomach in the middle. They passed her without even seeing.

She heard the pitter patter of feet leaving. Then she heard more, only heavier. She ran down the tunnel and saw Iroh.

"He didn't." she said as her eyes grew wide. She knew that he chose Azula.

Iroh nodded. "I am greatly disappointed." This might have been the first time Ray had seen him this disappointed.

"Ok, I am going to try and get you out." she said. Her anger was boiling. She took a deep breath in and out, then kicked the crystal as hard as she could. Her anger pushed her more.

To both Iroh's and Ray's surprise, it cracked.

"Why don't you bend? You are a master, the youngest to master an element." Iroh asked

"I just don't." She answered as she kicked again

It cracked more. "One more kick should do it." Iroh said

Ray stood up straight and took a deep breath. She kicked harder than the times before, forcing all of her anger through her kick. It shattered and Iroh got up.

"Come on, we have to help." he said.

Ray nodded her head and they started to run in the direction Azula and Zuko went.

When they showed up, Aang fell. "Aang!" Ray screamed at the top of her lungs. Katara had yelled it at the same exact time.

Azula had an evil smirk on her face. Tears streamed down Ray's cheeks. Ray saw Katara shoot to Aang's rescue, tears were masked around her face too.

Iroh jumped down in front of Katara, who was cradling aang in her arms. "You have got to get out of here." he said. "I will hold them off as long as I can."

Iroh got into a stance to fend for himself. Zuko and Azula walked away when he was captured in a crystal cage. "Take care of them." Azula commanded.

When Zuko was out of sight, Ray jumped down and started to fight the Di Lee. There were hundreds. "I'm so sorry Iroh." she said defeated as two grabbed her arms rendering her useless.

"You didn't do anything wrong." he said as she was pushed through the pathways. His voice was repeating in her head. It was so...disappointed. And she knew what it felt like, to have family betray you. That was what her brother did, and now her supposably best friend.

"I didn't help you. I could have done more and I didn't"

"You tried and that is what counts. Don't bring yourself down Ray."

She was dragged to a ship. Threats were made when she walked slow. Instead of breaking down and crying, Ray held her head up. If she was going to be torn down like this, than let her go down in pride.

She was pushed down many halls and stairs till she was in a hall of the ship that was musty. It was dark, and she guessed that this was the prison hold.

As they walked, Rayan noticed that all of the cells were full. At the end of the hall, she saw two cells open. 'Let me guess, one for me and Iroh.'

She was right. Iroh was brought into the cell acrost her a few minutes later. It hurt her to think that his nephew left him to be down here. Or that she believed that he actually changed.

**Ok, that's this chappie. I was wondering if in the near future i should have a little OC + Zuko time. Mature content. It's up to my readers...what do u guys think?**


	10. Reunioun

**AN: I decided to give u all a longer chappie, so here it is!**

She started to pace. The fire nation. She was going to be a Princess of prisoners in war. It hurt her to think she actually believed in Zuko. 'I actually liked him. He betrayed me. Why am I surprised, he _is _the son of Ozia, The Fire Lord.'

Her legs grew tired and she sat down.

Ray was so angry. Her feelings just fueled it more. Iroh heard her mumbling.

It was late before the boat pulled forward. "I just don't understand."

Iroh heard her clearly. "Me neither." he said after a while.

"I'm so frustrated, and angry, and irritated, and sad. I don't know why." she said meekly

"Your in love." Iroh gave her a smile.

This surprised her "What?"

"It's between you and my nephew."

Ray just nibbled her lower lip. "So he doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh he does. For quite some time he's had a little crush on you. Only recently has he admitted it though."

She had a slight giggle, along with a smile. It quickly erased, though.

She shot to her feet. "Then why did he leave me! Why was he so rude in the time I needed him the most! Why did he betray me!" she screamed.

Ray spun around and sat down with her back to Iroh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." she whispered

"I understand." Iroh said while bowing his head

"Thanks."

"Zuko, the guards are complaining that they can't quiet down a young girl in the prison hold. Can you go do that tonight?" Azula asked innocently

"Whatever."

She had screamed, and punched the wall, and stomped, and kicked. No matter what, though, the guards couldn't keep her quiet. Iroh watched as her emotions were eating her from the inside out.

It made him sad. She was so young.

Her emotion swings were terrible. One moment she was screaming her head off while the next she was cradling her rocking body and crying in the corner. Iroh wanted to confert her so bad.

'And to think that my nephew affected me the most.' he thought. 'He had a deeper affect on her.'

What he didn't know, though, was that Zuko was her whole world. Her friend, the one she could trust, the one that she looked up to, the one that led her, her first crush, and the one that was more like a family than her own. It crushed her soul and spirit.

"Zuko!" Azula screeched

"What." he snapped

"Go and quiet down that little brat, I can't sleep."

"Than why don't you do it yourself." he answered nonchalantly

"Because your more intimidating."

He choked on his drink. Azula always lies. "Ya right."

"Yep, now go." she said while pushing him. "It's cell 310"

He was walking down the hall of the prison hold. He was looking at the cells for numbers. "270...286...292," he didn't need to look at the numbers anymore because of the noise. A girl screamed and it hurt his ears.

"Oh, your going to get it." he mumbled. All Zuko had to do was follow the noise.

Ray had been throwing such a fit that her white dress was now ripped and covered in dirt. Her top was now hanging on her arms and bottom of her shoulders. Her hair was matted and ratty. If you looked at her just right, she looked like an evil spirit.

It suddenly turned quiet. Zuko finally made it to the end of another hallway. He stopped and right in front of him behind bars was his uncle. "Uncle?" his innocent voice quickly turned to anger as he turned around.

'Cell 310. It's her.' he thought.

Zuko saw a girl standing in the middle of her cell with her hair down covering her face.

"Be quiet girl. No one wants to hear you." he commanded

"No." she said defiantly

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as his anger boiled

"Of coarse I do." She looked up and he saw her icy glare. "Your the one that betrayed me." she spat

The glow in her eyes were missing, he noticed, it just wasn't there.

Zuko was confused, he thought she left. "Ray? What are you doing down here?"

"I'm down here for the same exact reason everyone else is. I'm a prisoner." she hissed

Zuko noted that her voice wasn't the same. It was filled with venom.

He was so confused. "Why?"

"Because of you!" she screeched

This surprised him, he ended up taking a few steps back.

"What do you mean?"

"You're clueless." she stated, bowing her head back down. "I was there the whole time. I never left." she said slowly.

He was quiet and waited for her to continue. Alas, she did.

"I was there, when you went on a date, fought Jet, moved into your own apartment," Her eyes met his again and turned glare colder than ice. "When you set Appa free, when you were sick, fought your sister, and most of all," he had his eyes close as her voice dropped deadly. "When you betrayed the Avatar."

"Why do you care what I do." he snapped looking into her eyes.

"I don't. Not anymore, that is. You didn't just betray the avatar. Katara trusted you and was about to help you, free you of your scar, your mark. Then you turned your back on her a heartbeat later. You betrayed Katara, her brother, her friends, the Avatar. You betrayed the whole world besides the Fire Nation. If that doesn't matter, than what about Iroh. He was your only family, father figure, and stuck with you for _three_ years, when in the end you _what_? Betrayed _him_? And if that doesn't faze you one bit then what about me. I was your friend when we were kids and when this stupid war didn't matter. I stuck by you when the world gave up on you. I trusted you with everything, and still this is how I get repaid? Was I just some pawn in your games? Did I mean nothing to you? Was I merely used to satisfy your needs? What about our friendship, was that even _real_ or another one of your games?" her voice rose with each word.

"I don't need to answer some peasants' question." he answered, his eyes growing cold.

Ray's eyes twitched. "Oh, now I'm a peasant? Your turning into your father." she said, her anger boiling.

"That's a compliment. I thought you would be happy." he said coldly

"Of what? The monster your becoming? Or that you turned your back on me?" she asked the next part sarcastically. "Oh wait, am I supposed to be happy that I am a prisoner?"

"I'm finally going home." he stated

"Ya, well Guess what? I liked you a lot more when you were the banished prince. At least then you were actually_ nice_."

Zuko glared at her. "You don't know anything peasant." he sneered

"How do I not know anything? I was there most of your life. I grew up with you. Last time I checked, I was your _friend_."

"You need to shush your mouth and be quiet. Learn respect."

"And how do I not know respect? I don't lie. I'm pretty sure I know more about respect than you."

"If you make me come in there to shut you up, you won't be happy."

She couldn't take it anymore. Her teeth were grinding. "Aah!" she screeched and punched the wall. Fire erupted from her fist. Her screech bounced off all of the walls in the prison and hit everybody's ears. Her flame was so pure that at first it was as white as freshly fallen snow, then it turned light purple, blue, and finally red with an aray of color laced into its very essence. She stood there as if it didn't hurt. Her punch to the wall hard enough to break knuckles, only hers didn't.

This surprised him, his eyes showed shock for a split second before he controlled it.

"You are not permitted to bend." he said in a monotone voice.

He turned to walk away, glancing at his uncle, who was shaking his head, and then to his furious friend.

"Consider our friendship OVER!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Her voice was so loud, it punctured his ears.

What surprised him the most, though, was what he heard her whisper afterwards. A tear dropped "And to think I loved you."

That broke Zuko's heart. It kept replaying in his head all night. 'She liked me like that? If only I could go back and say I'm sorry. That won't help though. She hates me now.'

He ended up tossing and turning all night.

When Zuko strode away, Ray bursted into tears. She spun around and sat down with her legs to her chest. She had her back to Iroh. Her body was shaking with sobs.

"I thought he'd help. After everything we've been through, he still leaves me in the dust. I can't believe I actually trusted him." Her tears had dried by now.

"I actually can't believe I thought a friendship would work. With the crown prince of the Fire Nation." she huffed. "Idiot."

She sat like that for the whole night. When the sun's rays seeped through the small window in her cell, Ray climbed into the corner and rolled into the smallest ball she could manage. She fell asleep like that.

Iroh was awake the whole time and heard her pleas, her promises, her plans.

He was a little surprised, she truly was a genius for her age.

"Brother, we have 3 more weeks until we reach the capital. I hope your excited." Azula told Zuko during breakfast. It was the morning after the little fiasco between Zuko and Rayan.

"Cool, can't wait." he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, do you know if any of our prisoners are benders? Father wants to know."

"No, I'll go see later though." Zuko said. 'Should I snitch on Ray? I don't know, maybe 'cause that's the right thing for my country, but then again it will be another reason for her to hate me.'


	11. Broken

**A/N**

**So so so so so so so sorry for the long update! my computer stopped working so I couldn't. But that is why I will post either two or three chappies today. I already have this story planned out, but I am willing to take any suggestions. There is some none graphic Rated M stuff in this Chapter too... *runs away yelling* "Don't hurt me!"**

Ray had woken up some time later. 'Should I tell Iroh? He could be a help. Then again, he might not. I don't know. This should work, I just need to wait and be patient.'

The sound of thumping brought her out of her thoughts. The faint sound of feet pattering echoing down the hall. She looked over to Iroh, who looked sad and frustrated.

"It's Zuko, isn't it?" her voice was weak and shy. Iroh merely nodded his head yes.

Anger flushed her face, as did mistrust and guilt. She turned around to face the wall with the tiny window.

"You shouldn't feel this." she whispered to her self. "He was the one that hurt you. But then again, he was your friend." her emotions were a battle inside herself; it was a bigger pain than any cut or burn.

The patter of feet grew louder. Ray soon recognized the pattern of the walker. It was indeed Zuko's. She knew this from the constant watching of his feet when trailing behind him as a kid. "Never changed." she whispered out loud.

Instead of stopping at her cell, she heard the thumps walk right past her and down another hall.

She looked at Iroh in a confused manner. Iroh just shook his head.

The guards, they found a new game that entertained them including Ray. They started shortly after Zuko walked past her earlier that day. They'd been doing this for hours now.

First, the guards ambushed and tied her hands and feet up, so she wouldn't be able to move. Then the five guards circled around her sitting form wipping her. She held her screams, though not her tears.

_'__They won't get a single sound from me.' She thought_

When that ended up getting no noise from her, they started to slap her as hard as one could. Not only was she now bloodied but bruised too.

Not a single sound escaped her lips, which started to make them angry. So one guard lit his hand on fire and brought it close to her face.

"See, this?" he asked evilly. "This will surely get something out of you." He made a whip and returned to her back. The sizzling fire whipped her back twenty two times before he gave up. Though the pain was now extreme, she made not the slightest peep.

Three guards left, gave up on her. The other two were now determined to get at least one scream out of her. They stepped away and whispered to each other before facing Ray again, evil smiles plastered on their lips as they approached.

Rpov

RATED M-ish NOT GRAPHIC

* * *

I was very, very confused, but as the guards took another step closer to me I got a sudden wave of pure, undiluted dread. Why were they getting so close? I found that I couldn't breathe, they were getting too close. I looked around frantically, trying to find a way to escape.

They smiled again. I hated this ship. "There is no way out Ray." One said. The others hand went to the hem of my shirt. This time, I screamed.

And I kept screaming. The event that followed will remain burned into my body, mind, and soul. The only emotions that I felt were terror, pain, and then nothing at all, as I tried to think of other things.

But the only words that were coherent in either my mind or coming out of my mouth were, "Someone save me."

* * *

END OF RATED M-ish ZONE

Azula walked into the room Zuko was at around noon, when all of her guards were on break.

"Oh Zuzu, you look flustered. Can I help?" Azula asked in a sweetly evil voice

"Don't call me Zuzu." Zuko hissed

She just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped

"The prisoner simply will not be quiet. I need you to go shush her for good. Maybe threaten her with her life or burn her or something."

"The same one from a couple days ago?"

"Yes. I want it done by tomorrow brother, though I wouldn't go right now if I were you."

Zuko had a questioning look, but he shook it off. "Ok." and with that he stood up from the couch in the lounge room and headed to his own room.

She was sitting there, barely moving, her heart thumping and tears slowly gliding down her pale cheeks. She was mortified. Her knees were up to her chest and her head lay upon them, her back facing the hall.

Ray started to rock back and forth ever so slowly.

Iroh was watching from across the hall with tears in his eyes too.

Ray was whimpering.

That's when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She cringed and Iroh saw it.

Two guards came down the hall and stopped in front of the two cells. Smirks were plastered on their face as they looked at Ray.

She heard the cell door open up and cringed again. But what surprised her was that they didn't touch her. She turned around to see Iroh being pulled to his feet.

"Iroh." she whispered

"Don't worry about me. I'm so sorry, my dear." he said as guilt filled his expression and voice. He was dragged away from her and down the hall, the opposite way the guards came.

Tears poured down her face, to the point she couldn't stop the noise from erupting out of her mouth. Ray was broken.

Ray had cried to sleep that night. She woke up around midnight. A pain surged through her body.

The same night mare played over and over again throughout her dreams.

_I was just sitting there when they came. It was lunch hour for all of the men, so I was a little surprised to see them. I wasn't afraid, until after I knew it was too late. They came in and attacked me. Not with weapons or bending, no, but with sex._

_They took me. Tore my innocents from my being. Stole something I will __**never **__ be able to get back. Two, that's how many there were. Two that claimed me as theirs. I couldn't do anything about it. They had the upper hand, I was too mortified to stop them. The worst part was that Iroh had to listen to the whole thing; my screams, cries, and the other sounds._

That was what happened earlier that kept me awake. I couldn't sleep, the earlier events cascading through my mind over and over and over again.

**Okay, a little violent I do say. Not too bad though. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will definately be less violent, i think.**


	12. Comfort, Confusion, and Crushed

**I just figured out that I messed up on chapter 8 so IGNORE THAT CHAPTER...**

**YA...**

"Why?" she croaked. "No, I won't think about Iroh, he said not too. Remember that."

Tears were dry on her face. Ray was disgusted.

She heard shuffling of clothes behind her. Her heart was racing. She turned around to see another person in her cell.

Ray started to panic. "Wha-what do y-you want?" She quivered. The events from yesterday reemerging through her mind bringing back all of the fear; the torturedness her soul felt.

A hand reached out for her, but she cowered away. She pushed herself into the farthest corner, trying to hide from the person. Ray curled into a ball with her legs up and head resting on them. Drops of tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Don't hurt me. Please. Not again." her voice was barely audible at the last two words.

Ray's whole body shook. She had never been this scared in her life besides the previous night.

"I'm not here to hurt you." the cloaked figure finally said.

"Why?" she looked up into the eyes, the eyes of Zuko.

He looked at her. Her eyes were different. Pain held its place; as did fright and a sence of emptiness.

"Why not?"

She didn't talk for a while. She bowed her head. "They hurt me," she whispered. "Made me promise not to tell, did horrible things." Ray squeezed herself tighter.

"Who?" anger flared in Zuko.

"Guards. Two of them." her lips were trembling.

"What did they do?"

"No, I can't tell you." her tears bursted. He could see her violently shaking as she sobbed quietly.

"Tell me what they did." he commanded

"No, I can't." she said louder, her voice desprate

"Yes you can."

She shook her head no. "You don't understand."

"And I won't until you tell me."

She looked into his eyes, the thought of telling him crossed over her mind. 'They'll find out though, and then hurt me again. Don't tell him. But he could help you. He looks so forgiving, so...so...trust worthy. Like he trully wants to help.'

Her breething sped up and her eyes snapped shut as she spoke. "They took me." her words were barely audible, though Zuko heard them.

He felt compassion for her. She was just a young girl. "Two?"

Her head franticly shook yes.

"Come here." Zuko said with open arms.

Ray shot into his embrace like there was no tomorrow. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. They came in while everyone else was on lunch break."

Everything started to click. "That's why Azula didn't want me to come down here." He growled to himself

"What are you doing down here now?"

"My sister says you keep causing loud obnoxious noises. She sent me down here to stop it, like either burn you or threaten you."

The relisation hit her hard, like a slap in the face. "You were going to do it, too." she said, shocked.

Zuko closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

Ray jumped up and away from him. Hurt was in her eyes.

Zuko stood up too.

"Don't you think I've gotten hurt enough?" she sounded desperate.

He looked away.

Shock filled her face. "You were, you were going to hurt me!" she yelled

"Don't yell." Zuko said softly while stepping forward. Ray stepped back.

"Don't touch me." she said weakly, her voice shakey. He kept walking towards her, and she kept walking back until she was up against the back wall. Zuko took a few more steps forward until there were only a few inches between them.

She shook as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"You were planning on hurting me." she lowered her head so their eyes didn't meet. "You were going to do it."

"Yes, but that's because Azula asked me to."

"But why? I thought we were friends." she said meekley

"I was doing it because I want to keep a reputation."

"So your reputation is more important than me?" hurt laced her voice.

"I didn't say that."

"But you just did."

Anger flared in Zuko. "I'm done dealing with you. I'm just going to finish what I came here to start."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He then pushed her face against the wall. He leaned up against her. Zuko moved his hand that was on her head to her right shoulder, pinning her.

With his left hand, he tore the shoulder of her dress and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"Wait, what what are you doing?" she said in a panicked voice.

A sizzling sound was heard. A scream erupted from her lips.

Zuko was so angered that all of the noise passed through his ears.

"Stop...p-please. I didn't do anything. Stop." She said through her tears.

"Maybe next time you'll be quiet." he hissed

"I couldn't. I was taken against my will. I lost my innocents to _your_ people."

"That doesn't matter. You were still throwing tantrums."

"I wasn't though. It was all a lie." her voice was barely audible now. "It wasn't my falt, they were torturing me."

"So what. You still need to learn how to shut your mouth. And suffering will be your teacher." her eyes grew wide.

"You're just like your father. I thought you were better than that." she said through her tears anger and sadness evident.

He pulled his hand away and spun her back around so her back was against the wall. She cringed as the new burn was pressed against the smooth, metal wall.

"I am better than that."

Confusion and terror filled her eyes. "Why, I thought you were my friend, I thought you would understand. I was attacked and raped! How do you think I feel?"

"That doesn't concern me." he said in a bitter tone.

"You don't care that I was hurt? But I-I-I thought..."

"You thought wrong." he interupted. "The next time I have to come down here and silence you, I promice that it will be much more brutal." he said taking a few steps back.

He was glaring at Ray. She was barely standing against the wall, her body was shaking violently.

"Why?" she croaked

"'Cause I can!" he said grabbing her shoulders. Fear was in her eyes.

He threw her across the cell. Another scream came out of her mouth.

"That's what I thought."

"You hurt me Zuko." he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her voice again, it was almost inaudable. "I liked you more than a friend, Zuko. I thought you felt the same."

"Ya, well you were wrong."

With that Zuko stormed out of her cell and started back to his room. He had a grin, but then it was wiped away from his face when he was in front of his uncle's cell.

He was shaking his head. "You are a disgrace. I can't believe you would harm that poor girl. I saw what they did to her and it was horible. And after that, her crush broke her dreams. You hurt her, she is fragile and you broke her after what she had gone through. I am displeased at your decisions, Zuko. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were your father. You're just as bad as him."

He just stormed away.

"I will not hesitate on showing you pain if you hurt Ray. I don't care if you're my nephew!" Iroh called after him.

Cries dripped out of her mouth as she lay there. She was lying on the ground on her side, the one that wasn't burnt.

Her body was in pain. It hurt to breathe. Her shoulder hurt like no other. Every thing in her cell started to spin, and before she knew it, she was in a world of black.

"Zuzu, I see you fixed _our _little problem. You did your job lovely. She passed out by extreme pain. She has a nice little hand print. I also noticed that a few ribs of hers were broken. Nice job."

"I did all of that?"

"Yep, you branded her as the prince's toy. Dad agreed that she would make the perfect concubine for the returning Prince. He said that you diserve her." she had a smug look on her face.

"Cool."

"I thought that you would be happier, I guess not."

"Ya, whatever. I'm going to bed."

"We'll be in the Fire Nation in like two weeks." Azula called after him.

"Okay." he yelled over his shoulder.

**oK...We had that moment with Ray and Zuko, did we not? Ya, he hurt her, BUT...I don't know where I'm going with this. So ya...I think I'll update an other chapter today! ;)**


End file.
